


Lure The Wolf

by xCrossbonesx (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bucky Flirting To Try Get What He Needs, Flirting, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Pre-Slash, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/xCrossbonesx
Summary: In which, Bucky flirts with a bad guy, gets punched in the jaw, is rescued by his partner and gets asked out on a 'date'.





	Lure The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).

> So I signed up under the wrong name/pseud, but that doesn't matter lol...
> 
> This fic is part of the Multifandom Tropefest for Lets_call_me_Lily. I've never written pre-slash before, so that was a whole new adventure for me. I tried my best to work with everything you gave me and this was the end result :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_ “Barnes, are you with us?” _

“Hm?”

_ “Agent Barnes!” _

Fury’s voice echoed in Bucky’s ear, causing him to wince, while he discreetly holding his hand up to his ear for a moment. Someone standing beside him at the bar shot a questionable glance his way, which made Bucky smile sheepishly, as he waved off the attention. The last thing he needed was people fussing around him, that wasn’t what they were here for. Bucky may be at a swanky party in a three storey mansion, and may have been dressed to kill (figuratively, not literally), but he had a greater task at hand. As a secret agent, there were certain risks involved, ones he would rather not get involved in, if he could manage. With so many high class people around, Bucky had to choose his words wisely, so as not to arouse suspicion. One of many skills was blending in, he could easily weave through crowds without being stopped by anyone, yet he could also seamlessly charm his way into a conversation as well. 

_ “I need you to pay attention. This next part is important.” _

“Sorry director, you were saying.”

Bucky waved the bartender over, then motioned to the empty glass in front of him, mouthing a quick  _ ‘another please’, _ whilst flashing him an alluring smile. The bartender’s cheeks flushed a faint shade of pink, before he collected himself, nodding and scuttling off to fix Bucky another whiskey. 

_ “Damn, that was smooth my man.” _

“Hey Sam, what’s up?” Bucky replied.

_ “Tryin’ to keep your dumb ass out of trouble. Y’know, making sure your comms don’t lose their feed and keeping my eyes on the security cameras they have around here.” _

“You’re the best hacker I know pal,” he said.

_ “You’re right, you owe me like five drinks after this.” _

Bucky chuckled, just as the bartender (who he found out was named Claude from his name tag) returned with another glass of whiskey, his finger aimlessly brushing over Bucky’s. He winked and turned away from Bucky, who grinned behind his glass after taking a slow sip, eyes flicking up then down to give Claude a once over. There’s a soft  _ ‘hmph’ _ in his earpiece, a new voice, one he can only recognise as his partner, Tony.

_ “I wish you would look at me like that.” _

His tone was teasing, but otherwise friendly, as Bucky searched the room for him.

“Where are you?”

_ “Eyes up high Casanova.” _

He looked up, and sure enough, Tony was leaning against the railing on the upper landing, raising the drink in his hand at Bucky.

“What the hell, how did you get up there past security?” 

_ “I can schmooze as good as you Barnes _

“I don’t schmooze, I charm," Bucky retorted. 

_ “Uh-huh, you had that bartender wrapped around your finger.” _

“I’m likeable," he scoffed.

A loud laugh sounded out on the comm. 

_ “Debatable Buck.” _

Bucky’s brow furrowed. 

“ _ Steve, _ I thought we were best friends.” 

_ “I can still chirp you bud.” _

“What’s your status?”

_ “I’m about to rendezvous with Nat, I’ll ask her if she’s seen anything and get back to you.” _

“Thanks," he hummed.

_ “Are you finished gentlemen?” _

Tony spoke up then.

_ “I’m never finished.” _

Bucky snorted, almost spitting some whiskey, but recovered quickly to hide it behind a cough. Fury merely sighed in annoyance over the line, before clearing his throat.

_ “Stark, one more word and I’ll have Wilson disconnect your comm to everyone but Barnes.” _

Tony responded with a soft chuckle.

_ “Sorry Nick.” _

"Sorry director Fury, please, continue," Bucky said, shooting a glare at Tony, who was still standing by the railing. 

Bucky watched as holographic images appeared in front of his eyes, courtesy of the contact lenses he was wearing, that were far from ordinary ones. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tony tapping the side of his glasses, to have the images fed through to him too. 

_ "Your target is Miloš Vlček from Prague. Some call him The Wolf. Apparently he is a well respected businessman, but some of our foreign sources have gained intel that he's heavily involved in the black market back in the Czech Republic. But there's reason to believe he may be taking this elsewhere, like here for example, in the United States. We're dealing with someone powerful here, agents. There's no room for mistakes, I need you to get answers. I'm putting you and Stark onto this because I believe you both have the skills to get what we need. There's no time to waste. Do all that you can."  _

"Yes sir." 

_ "Sounds easy enough." _

_ "Good, both of you, keep me posted."  _

Tony hummed softly over the comm, drawing Bucky’s attention back to him.

_ “You look good Bucky.” _

“Yeah? Thanks, someone recommended a great tailor to me.”

Tony hummed.

_ “I wonder who that was.” _

Bucky grinned, then placed his drink down on the bar.

“Just this guy, he’s kinda’ great,” he answered.

_ “I’m flattered. Now you have to do a twirl for me.” _

Tony received a peal of amused laughter in response, before Bucky started to slowly twist himself around, his hands smoothing over the navy blue suit he was wearing. 

“What’s the verdict Agent Stark?” Bucky inquired.

_ “Perfect. Fits all the assets, if you catch my meaning.” _

Bucky sighed, then muffled said sigh with a breathy laugh.

“Tony...” 

_ “Can you two stop flirting and focus on the mission?” _

“Aw, c’mon Sam, we’re tryin’ to fit in.”

_ “Well you can fit in without trying to make the other one blush the fastest. Focus.” _

Bucky’s gaze flickered to Tony.

“Come down?” he said.

“Should I slide down the railing so I get there quicker?”

A smile stretched across Bucky’s face.

“Don’t. You’re gonna’ hurt yourself, or draw attention,” he warned.

_ “Ruining the fun huh?” _

“Saving your ass, actually.”

“I had no idea you were interested in that part of me, Barnes.”

Bucky snorted.

“Don’t let your head get too big with all those compliments you claim to get.”

Tony barked a laugh, as he approached Bucky from the right, a glass of scotch still held firmly in his hand. 

“You’re as charming as ever.” 

Bucky lounged back against the bar.

“I try,” he murmured.

“Not hard enough.”

“Harsh,” Bucky grunted.

Tony’s mouth twitched up into a pleased smile.

“I was encouraging you,” he chided.

“Yeah?” 

“It might help,” Tony added, while he finished off his scotch.

Bucky’s eyelids dipped low, before he leant closer to Tony, his hand sliding across the bar, fingers lightly brushing over Tony’s fingers. 

“I don’t think I need any encouragement.”

Tony swallowed thickly.

“No?”

Bucky smirked coyly, only to pull back suddenly, his eyes fixated on the far side of the room after a group of guests had dispersed.

“Bucky? What’s wrong?”

“It’s him, Miloš,” Bucky answered.

Tony followed Bucky’s gaze and sure enough, their target, Miloš Vlček was standing there, conversing with several guests. He saw Natasha off to the left side of him, with her arm looped through Steve’s, both of them looking at ease in the conversation. Natasha tucked her hand behind her ear, feigning a very convincing laugh and a subtle flick of her hair so it lay over her shoulder.

_ “So, Mr Vlček, what brings you to the United States?” _

Bucky was going to hug her later for managing to discreetly feed through their discussion on the comms, watching as Miloš grinned warmly at Natasha. 

_ “Please, call me Miloš. I am here on...how do you say? Business trip. Very important business trip, will make me a great deal of money."  _

Natasha chuckled loudly.

_ "Don't we all strive for that?"  _

_ "Of course." _

Miloš' accent weighed heavy on his tongue when he spoke, his bright blue eyes shifting to Steve for a brief moment, eyes roaming over him. Bucky raised an eyebrow, then hummed in interest, which made Tony steal a glance at him. 

"What are you thinking?" he questioned.

"What if one of us seduced Miloš for answers. I mean, he seemed really taken by Steve." 

"No way. Too risky," Tony uttered.

Bucky frowned.

"Any ideas then?" he queried.

"Keep listening, see if we can get any intel or any change in his body language that might lead us to something." 

The bar began to get crowded again, so Bucky and Tony opted to move closer, weaving through the growing crowd. Bucky managed to sidle up to a waitress who was handing out canapes near Natasha, turning his head in the opposite direction from them. He pretended that he was admiring the painting hanging on the wall closest to him, keeping his posture relaxed, but otherwise alert. 

"You see Miss Romanov, money gives us businessman a sense of power. We are always looking for investments. In a way, we could conquer the world," Miloš joked. 

Bucky scoffed under his breath.  _ Oh I bet _ he thought. 

"You must have some days for relaxation though. Do you?" Natasha asked.

Miloš shrugged languidly.

"There are lavish parties. But, I love to work, so there is not much time," he replied.

"That's a shame," she said.

One of Miloš' bodyguards standing nearby, appeared at his side to whisper in his ear, as Miloš nodded, his face going stoic all of a sudden.

"Did you see that?" he whispered, his hand held up to his ear.

_ "Yeah, I saw it Bucky. Something's being said, but I'm not fluent in Czech."  _

"I'm not either." 

_ "I am."  _

"Nat?" 

_ "He was told that his appointment was here, that it was an American black market dealer. Then the bodyguard said there were confidential files hidden in one of the rooms in the west wing. Miloš said he would see the dealer, then go to get the files. We need those files. He has four bodyguards near the west wing, so we need a diversion, because they'll most likely patrol outside the room too. Then one of us can search for the files. We should have enough time before Miloš arrives."  _

“I’ll do it, I’ll get the files. Nat, Tony and Steve can deal with the guards,” Bucky proposed.

_ “Doesn’t matter how we do it, just get it done.” _

“Bucky.”

Tony appeared at his side again, with a slight sliver of concern laced in his eyes.

“You’re sure? You don’t have to, I could do it I-” Tony paused, to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

Bucky reached out to clasp his hand around Tony’s bicep, squeezing gently and reassuringly.

“Tony...I’ve got this. Don’t worry about me, focus on what you have to do,” he reasoned.

Tony’s hand skimmed over Bucky’s wrist lightly.

“Be careful.”

Bucky sighed fondly.

“You worry about me too much.”

Tony glared at him with a look that he couldn’t quite place, at least, it was one he hadn’t seen his partner give him before in the years they’d spent with each other.

“I  _ mean _ it.”

“Tony we have to go,” Natasha interjected, as she passed by quickly.

Bucky’s gaze locked with Tony’s, his grip tightening a little on his partner’s arm.

“ _ Go. _ ”

Once Tony and Natasha were on their way to meet with Steve, Bucky focused his attention back on their target. Miloš was making his way over to the doors that took him outside to the balcony, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone followed him. Bucky took that as his moment to head for the west wing, slipping past a security guard, who barely noticed his presence. The hallway looked clear of Miloš' bodyguards, so Bucky quickly searched for the correct room, only to find most of the doors were locked. He cursed under his breath and stopped at the last door, which opened easily after some brunt force used against it. 

"I'm in," he said.

Sam's voice crackled on the comm.

_ "Good job Barnes, find the files as quick as you can. Scan them, i can get all the intel from them. You only have a small time frame."  _

Bucky closed the door quietly behind him, as he began to search around the room, starting with the desk. It was laden with books and other scraps of paper, though nine that resembled anything close to confidential files. He circled around the room, looking for anything that stood out or seemed out of place, anything that would give him a clue. His fingers skimmed over bookshelves to look for hidden switches, but all he gathered along the way was several specks of dust. Their chances of finding anything seemed to be slim, given that there was no other information on the whereabouts of the files. 

"Dammit," Bucky hissed.

Suddenly, feedback rang in Bucky's ear, causing him to wince, before Tony's panicked voice yelled on the other end.

_ "Bucky! Bucky you get out of there! Forget the files! You have to leave! Miloš-"  _

_ Silence. _

"Tony? Tony!" 

_ Shit. _

"Natasha? Steve?" 

_ Nothing, only static. _

"Looking for something?" 

Bucky gasped, then swiftly turned around to come face to face with Miloš, who was standing in the doorway. He eyes Bucky curiously, looking him up and down, with a steely gaze, which turned 

"Are you waiting for someone?" 

Bucky's heart was hammering in his chest, until he remembered what his initial plan was, to go for the seductive approach. So, he relaxed his body, and tried to look as innocent as possible, his gaze falling on Miloš.

"No I-uh, I think I'm lost," he chuckled, sheepishly.

Miloš stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, while he surveyed the room. He stopped short of where Bucky was standing, bright blue eyes still watching him with intent and wonder.

"Would you like me to take you back to the bar?" he asked.

"Thank you, but no. I needed a break, and it's too chilly outside," Bucky responded.

"I would have offered you some company outside," Miloš stated.

Bucky smiled sweetly.

“That’s real sweet. What’s your name?” 

Miloš held his hand out towards Bucky to shake.

“Miloš Vlček, pleasure to meet you.”

Bucky took his hand, feeling his fingers grip firmly, his skin warm to the touch.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Miloš.”

_ Nailed it with the cheesiness _ he thought.

“And you?”

Bucky swallowed nervously, but gave nothing away, he didn’t want to give out his full name.

“Oh, James, James uh-” he hesitated. “...Stark,” Bucky added.

“Very good, Mr Stark,” Miloš hummed.

Bucky’s cheeks heated a little at the words, however, he kept his composure in favour of not wanting Miloš to become suspicious. Miloš was still staring at him, more so in the way that he’d stared at Steve moments ago, that  _ intense _ look with a hint of desire behind it. 

“I hope you are not lying to me,” he whispered.

“I’m not I-I did get lost.” 

Miloš smiled softly.

“I should be going, I am a busy man, so many others to meet. I am sure you could say the same.”

“Wait!” Bucky exclaimed, catching Miloš’ wrist in his grasp when he turned to leave.

Miloš raised an eyebrow.

“Stay. People can wait, don’t you wanna’ take a break? I’m sure it’ll be fine…” he mumbled.

“I-”

He stopped short when Bucky’s hand slip up his arm, before he stepped closer to Miloš, looking back at him with hooded eyes.

“Isn’t there other things you want besides work?” 

“No. I only desire power,” Miloš replied, 

Bucky slipped his hand under Miloš’ suit jacket, spreading his fingers across the expanse of his ribs, which drew a soft gust of a breath from him. A playful smirk twitched at Bucky’s mouth, as he leaned closer, pressing himself right against Miloš.

“I promise I won’t take up too much of your time. Please?”

Miloš’ eyes darkened.

“ _ Yes, _ ” he purred.

His hand cupped Bucky’s jaw tenderly, thumb stroking over his cheekbone and down, inching closer to Bucky’s lips. Miloš’ breath ghosted against Bucky’s skin, dragging a hushed gasp from him, with his fingers digging in bruisingly on Miloš’ ribs. He murmured something faintly in Czech, then started to slide his thumb to the shell of Bucky’s ear, his breath catching suddenly. Bucky’s eyes flew open when he realised his earpiece was in that ear, watching the realisation spread across Miloš’ face, the anger boiling deep in his eyes. 

“Liar!"

Miloš yanked Bucky’s hair back to expose the earpiece, making Bucky clench his jaw tightly and hiss through his teeth. 

“How long do you think that game would last?”

Bucky winced at his hair being tugged again.

“Long enough for me to get the information I need,” he stated.

Miloš laughed bitterly.

“And you are what? A spy?”

He laughed again.

“ _ Pathetic.” _

Bucky tried to slowly shift his hand to the waistband of his pants for his gun, only to have Miloš clock his movements, before reaching for it himself. He shoved Bucky backwards, who hit the desk behind him with a punched out  _ ‘oof’, _ as well as a pain in his scalp from being grabbed. Miloš pointed the gun at him, his mouth curving into a tight smile. 

“Tell me what’s in those files,” Bucky ground out.

Miloš shook his head.

“Why would I when I have you like this?” he rebuked.

“We’re secret agents, we haven’t had one mission yet where we haven’t brought in our target. The same will happen to you. So it’s gonna’ be easier if you just tell me where the files are,” he answered.

“No, you think everything will go  _ your _ way. I can find my way out of things, and I will kill you if you get in my way,” Miloš spat.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Tony came into Bucky’s line of sight from behind Miloš, a gun trained on him, as he stole a quick glance at Bucky.

“You okay?”

Bucky nodded.

“I’m fine.”

Miloš scoffed.

“You get into trouble and your knight comes running.”

Tony scowled.

“Tell us where the files are,  _ now _ .”

When Miloš shifted to glare at Tony, Bucky lunged for his gun. 

“Bucky wait!”

Bucky gripped Miloš’ wrist, then struggled to wrestle the gun from him, trying to keep it from pointing at him, or even at Tony. Miloš managed to gain the upper hand, swinging his free hand out to punch Bucky hard on the jaw, sending him sprawling. Tony gritted his teeth and pointed the gun at Miloš after he whipped around, leaving the pair staring at each other like it was a standoff. 

“Tell me and I’ll let you leave,” he offered.

“You are as stupid and naive as your...whatever  _ he _ is.”

“He’s-” Tony paused, unable to find the right words.

Bucky looked up at him with wide eyes, clutching his jaw, the ache a mere afterthought, in favour of wondering what Tony would have said. Although Tony didn’t hesitate for a second, he still focused on their target in front of him, eyes flickering with determination. But, that look of determination was quickly replaced with defeat, because several of Miloš’ bodyguards hurried into the room, holding their own guns at Tony, and only him. 

“Tony,  _ Tony _ it’s not worth it,” Bucky spoke up.

“Bucky we can’t.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt, please,” he pleaded.

“How sweet,” Miloš chuckled. “I think you are outnumbered, what do you say to letting us go. Hm?” he suggested.

Tony’s shoulder sagged when he lowered the gun, accepting that they wouldn’t get anywhere, a minor loss he wasn’t ready to take. 

“Get out of here.”

Without another word, Miloš exited the room, throwing Bucky’s gun carelessly to the floor. Tony closed the door with a slam, as Bucky picked himself up off the floor, pressing his hand to his jaw which was throbbing painfully. 

“You okay Ton- _ oof!”  _

Tony threw his arms around Bucky and held him in a warm embrace, his fingers clutching the fabric of Bucky’s suit jacket tightly. Bucky willed his way through the pain in his jaw to hug Tony back, rubbing small circular motions over his shoulder.

“You scared the shit out of me when the comms went out,” he muttered.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Tony laughed softly.

They both pulled away from the hug eventually, holding each other at arm's length, until Tony carefully touched the bruise blooming on Bucky’s jaw. 

“I’ll be alright,” he sighed.

“I can’t believe we had to let him go.”

“But we didn’t,” Bucky said.

“What?”

Bucky held his finger up to his earpiece.

“Sam? Did you get the signal for the tracker?”

_ “I did, they’re sending back up agents right now to follow Miloš.” _

Tony grinned widely.

“Bucky, you smart bastard,” he chortled.

“Told you we should’ve gone with the seducing plan.”

"I feel a little neglected really," Tony groused, teasingly.

Bucky hummed thoughtfully. 

"Let's get out of here," he said, wearily.

Tony nodded.

"I'm exhausted." 

"I'll walk you to a cab," Bucky proposed.

"You don't have to." 

Bucky flashed Tony a tender smile.

"I want to." 

"You get punched in the jaw once and turn into a gentleman," Tony chided.

"I've been a gentleman all night!" 

" _ Uh huh, _ " he murmured. 

On their way outside, Tony and Bucky passed by Steve and Natasha, who they relayed the information back to about where Miloš may be. Bucky followed closely beside Tony, as they descended the stairs to a row of cabs, waiting for any early nighters or lightweights to go home. He opened the door for Tony, then leant against it, while Tony seated himself comfortably inside. When he got home he was going to have a long bath, think about the mission, and possibly a few other non work related things. His gaze lingered on Tony, who looked right back, his lips parting for a moment, before closing again.

"What is it?" Bucky questioned.

Tony worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Dinner? Friday night?" 

Bucky blinked rapidly.

"I-what?" he breathed out.

Tony slid his hand up to Bucky's, where it rested on the door, letting his fingers trail over Bucky's knuckles with a featherlight touch. 

"Would you like to do dinner...this Friday?" 

Bucky's breath stuttered. 

"Yeah, I mean...are you sure? You want to?" 

Tony shrugged tiredly.

"Let's see where this goes. Do you need a ride?" he drawled.

"I'm good, I'll walk home it's not far. So, I'll see you Friday. And thanks, y'know...for savin' my ass." 

"Always," Tony promised, with a glint in his eye. 

"Goodnight," Bucky said, waving lazily.

"Goodnight Bucky." 

After Bucky moved away from the cab and watched it disappear into the traffic, he turned away with a blissful look sweeping over his features. He began the short journey home, thinking of nothing but Tony, and what Friday might bring. Bucky wasn't sure what this was, what it  _ could _ be.

_ Yet he was hopeful nonetheless... _


End file.
